Never Fear, Brooklyn is Here!
by Cinnamon Spice A.K.A. Kirby
Summary: Catwalk is a somewhat tough girl from Brooklyn who never had a love intrest...until she met Mush. She learns how to deal with life and meets some pretty strange people along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Fear, Brooklyn is Here!**

**Ch. 1**

I chewed my gum with aggressive force as Spot and the other Brooklyn newsies dove into the harbor.

"Hey Catwalk, why don't you wanna get in da water?" Scraps called.

"I ain't ready so why don't you shut dat big yap of yours up," I replied as I spat out my gum and looked onward. I sat down on the dock with the tips of my toes just touching the water. I rested my head my head on my shoulder while thinking of where to sell papes the next day, when I felt the somewhat clam water become rough. Before I could do anything I was pulled under the water.

As I popped my head out of the cold water, I looked around to see if I could find my attacker. No one was around.

"Hey Spot! Did ya see who pulled me in?" I called

"It's nobody I know. Ask Cowboy, his crew is nearby." Spot called back.

I didn't want help from the Manhattans. I could do things on my own, even if I am a girl. I didn't even climb out of the water before Cowboy walked over to me.

" Look here goil, I'm sorry if anybody caused you trouble." He told me.

"It's no trouble. But if you find'em, tell 'em dat Catwalk will be after dare head," I replied

" Sure thing."

I was incredibly bored after Cowboy left. My pants and shirt were clinging to my body so there was no way in hell that I could relax. I looked around to see if there was anyone I could talk to or at lease get a cigarette from. When I turned around, I saw someone get out of the water. It was a Manhattan. He slowly walked up to me.

"Hey, I'm Mush." He told me.

"I'm Catwalk." I replied.

"Sorry about pulling you into da water,"

"Dat was you!"

I shot up and attacked Mush, who hit me in the chin and for some reason I got a black eye. I looked at him for a while then he lunged at me so I hit him in the stomach then he ran at me again. Before I knew it I was on the ground with the wind knocked out of me. Mush held out a hand to help me up. I gravely took it because I couldn't move at all.

"Sorry, when someone comes at me like dat, I can't control myself." Mush told me.

"Its alright, I've never met someone who could knock the wind out of me." I told him as I sat down on a box. He sat down right next to me.

"how'd you get your name?" He asked me.

"Well, when I came here I was only 10 and I had no talent. So da only way I could stay was if I did dis test so I had to walk across da catwalk on da Brooklyn Bridge. I made it so I got to say." I told him.

" I like it."

" I told you my story, so now you tell me yours."

"I cansoak anyone. I once took on 5 guys,"

**"**I can tell."

"Mush! Time to go!" Racetrack called

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Mush asked.

"Only if you don't pull me in the water." I replied.

"I won't I promise."

" Ok."

"Until then," He called before running back to his crew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Fear, Brooklyn is Here**

**Ch. 2**

My body was with the boys but my mind was with Mush. I couldn't get him out of my head. No matter what I did I thought of him. The way he talked, the way his hair was ever so curly, and his dreamy brown eyes that I could get lost in. But the same question would pop into my head all the time: _Why did he want to see me again?_

I mean I was plain. My hair stopped at the middle of my throat and my eyes were a bright green while all the girls I saw on the street had blue eyes. I never wore a skirt. I was always in pants and one of the old shirts from the boys. I never ever in the history of being a newsie had a hat taken off to.

"Hey Catwalk, why don't ya come get some supper instead of dreamin' about your boyfriend." Midget called as they all headed to the diner.

"I ain't dreamin' about Mush! I'm thinkin' of new ways to soak ya," I yelled before running to catch up with them.

When we reached Martha's, the diner, we grabbed a table in the center and ordered our meal with cost about the same as 50 papes.

" Hey Spot, why were da Manhattans over here today?" Midget asked

"Jacky boy wanted to see what life in Brooklyn was like." Spot replied.

" But why did he bring his whole gang with him?"

" They didn't believe him when he told em' about Catwalk."

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Sorry, they don't have a goil with them."

" That's strange.'

"Not to them."

**Meanwhile in Manhattan…** "Mush, who ya been talkin' to?" Flight asked 

"No one." I replied.

"Didn't look like no one."

"Well it was no one."

" Why won't you tell me?"

" 'Cause I don't wanna."

"Stop your bawling." Crutchy said.

"When did you become me mudder Crutchy?" I asked.

"Yesterday. Why?"

We kept walking till we got to the Lodge. We were so tired that we couldn't even go to Tibby's Diner. I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking about her.

"Mush, wanna play a game a poker? 6-1 chance dat Jack wins. Da odds are bad but so is Jack's playing ability. So, ya in?" Racetrack asked.

"Why not. Deal me Jack." I said as I hopped off my bed.

15 Minutes later

"I win." Flight said, " Hand over the money Race."

"How could I lose?" Jack asked himself.

"Mush, game's over." Flight told me

"What? Oh, ok." I replied.

"Pull yourself together man! It's just a goil!"

"It's not dat,"

" Yeah, it is."

"Suit yourself" Then Flight left to go count her winnings.

"I lied," Mush, whispered, "It is about a goil. My goil who can walk across a catwalk and not break a sweat." Then Mush went to sleep.

**newsisis4ever : You rock so much! Thanks for the word. I forgot. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Fear, Brooklyn is Here**

**Ch. 3**

" So, Flight, what are ya gonin' to do wit yours earnin's" Blink asked.

" I ain't sure yet. Why?" Flight replied.

" I ani't sure why. It's almost 7. We better go carry da banneh."

"Right behind ya. Hey Mush! Time to go get da papes!"

Mush was staring into space, again. **(a.n. My favorite words are if and again so keep on the look out for em') **He looked up at the mention of his name.

" What?" He asked before walking out the door.

"Stop thinkin' about her! Me god! Dis is getting' really annoying." Flight told him before smacking him on the head.

"Sorry, I can't help meself."

"Well get a move on!"

"I'm comin'. Hey, wanna go to Brooklyn later?"

"Sure, let me sell at least 50 papes first."

Mush was known for keeping his promises and he would not let Catwalk down. The boys walked down to Newsie Square to wait for the gate to open. The Nuns drove by and gave them their blessings and some bread and water. Even though the bread was hard, it was a good feeling to get some food in their empty bellies. Then the gates opened and the newsies rushed in to get their papes so they could get rid of them.

"So any of ya's know where I could sell where nobody knows me? It's so hard to find woik because of the fakes out there." Crutchy asked.

"Try Bottle Alley, da Harbor, Central Park or any barber shops. Ask a couple of bums too, some of them can read." Jack replied.

"Thanks Jack. You're a real pal."

Mush bought 50 papes before heading off to work. But Catwalk on the other hand had already sold 10 papes in Brooklyn.

* * *

I had eaten, and sold 10 papes before any Manhattan had called out "Extra!". Spot was right in front me selling more papes then anyone. I had bought 75 papes so I knew today was set out to be a good day.

"Any of ya seen Midget? He owes me some money." Bank Robber asked.

"No, I plan on stayin' out of his way. His fatha just found out about him runnin' away, so he is on the run, again." I told him. Midget was abused by his fatha before he became a newsie. He ran away to get away form the abuse. His fatha just found out about him bein' a newsie. When ever we get a new boy, 'cause I'm the only goil, we learn about their past and why their there.

"Poifect, now how will I pay for me papes?" Bank Robber asked.

"I ain't payin'. I gotta eat too." Spot said.

"I'se goin' sell some more papes," I said, " Spot, can I tawk to ya?"

"Sure, what's wrong." He asked with concern. Spot was my best friend and I told him everything.

"If that guy, Mush, comes by, please don't soak him."

"Why?"

"He's my friend, and I don't wanna see em' get hurt."

"For ya, anything. But if he breaks ya heart, can I soak em' then?"

"He's just my friend."

"Sure. Extra! Extra! Read all about it! 'Baby Born with 3 heads!'" Spot yelled.

"Extra! Extra! 'Refuge break out!'" I yell louder.

Buy the end of my selling day, I had made $1.00. that would buy me papes and food for week. I was set. Then someone pushed me down as I was walkin' home. I looked up and it was Mush and someone I have not met.

"Hey, Mush! Ya knoked me down." I yelled at him as I wondered why he was here in the first place.

"At least it wasn't da water," He laughed. " Catwalk, dis I Flight."

"Hello," Flight said as we spit shook.

"What are ya doin' heah?" I asked.

"I asked if I could see ya and ya said yes, so here I am" He said.

I tried not to look at him in the eyes because I was gonna get lost, again.

" Ya didn't have to come," I told him.

"I wanted to." He told me before turning to whisper something to Flight.

"Ok, I'll be back at 6." Flight said before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Fear, Brooklyn is Here**

**Ch. 4**

I didn't know what to do after Flight left. I've been alone with boys before, but never like this. We talked about every ting as we walked around Brooklyn. It was like talking to an old friend; expect that the old friend gave me butterflies in my stomach. I loved being around him, and at the same time, I hated it. I hated all the teasing I was going to get for just talking to him. I'm just friends with him. Right?

"So, Catwalk," Mush said, " What do ya like ta so for fun?"

I thought about it for a moment. " Well, whenever one of da boys makes fun of me, I soak em'. I also love poker. I never lose."

"Flight could beat ya."

"Him! Beat me! Yeah right. Mush, Spot can't beat me. What does dat tell ya?'

"Alls I know is dat if dare playin', Spot is probably broke."

I laughed and grabbed his hat before running down the street and into an alleyway that led to the lodging house. Mush, on the other hand got so lost. I was wondering him from the roof. He was wondering around like a lost dog. I guess I laughed a little too loud because he looked up at me and ran in my direction. I stayed there until he came. He took one look at me wearing his hat and laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Dat hat does not look good on ya." He laughed. Then he lunged at me to claim what was rightfully his. His hat. I fell back and he landed on top of me. I playfully pushed him off.

"Can I please have me hat back?" He asked.

"Can I think about it?" I replied.

"Do ya have to?"

"Do ya think I have to?"

"Why are we talkin' in question?"

"I don't know." **(a.n. That's me answer to everything!)**

Then I jumped off the roof and into a truck full of papes. I looked back up at Mush to see his face in complete shock. I quickly jumped off the truck and into the street while I ran to Martha's to grab a sandwich because I hadn't eaten all day. It took Mush 15 to find me.

"Where were ya?" I asked.

"I should be askin' ya." He replied.

Mush ordered a ham and cheese sandwich. I, on the other hand, ordered a hotdog. We sat and ate until Flight came in to get Mush.

"Did ya have fun?" He asked me.

"Well if ya consider stealing Mush's hat and running away from him from fun." I replied.

"Yes, I would consider that fun. Come on Mush, if we don't get back soon, Jack ill' kill us. Bye Catwalk, it was nice meeting ya."

"Bye Flight, nice meeting ya too. Bye Mush. Don't be a stranger 'round here."

Them Mush and Flight left for Manhattan. I've always wanted to go to Manhattan. Maybe Mush would take me sometime. But, Spot will be so mad for going over there. But maybe he wouldn't. Jack didn't mind Flight and Mush coming over here.

"Catwalk, did Mush and Flight leave?" asked Spot.

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

"Wanted to make sure dat dey left ok. So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"How was it wit Mush?"

"I just stole his hat and we ran around da city for a while.'

"Dat was it?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then, how about goin' back to da house to play some poker?"

"Fine. Lets get goin'"

Spot and I ran back to the house. By the time we got there, the boys had already eaten and waiting for us for the game to begin.

**MadmButterfly713: Thanks Madi! Your da best!**

**lulu belle: I'm workin' on dat less dialog thing. By da way…dat was a typo. Sorry, I can't spell.**

**REVIEW AND YA TO CAN BE THANKED!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Fear, Brooklyn is Here**

**Ch. 5**

"So Mush, did ya really let a goil take ya hat? Dats not da Mush I know." Flight said as they crossed the Brooklyn Bridge.

"She caught my off guard." Mush replied.

"Since when are ya off guard?"

"When I'm talkin' to her." **(A.N. Talk about cheesy.)**

They walked in silence the rest of the way. Flight could not believe his ears when he heard that Mush had fallen for a girl. This was Mush they were talking about. Mush, the guy who could soak 5 guys at once. Mush, the guy who could steal and not get caught. What happened to him?

When they got back they played poker again, and once again, flight won by a landslide in the mountains. Jack was at a point to tears. It was that bad.

"Mush…" Jack said as he waved his hand in front of his face, "Mush…"

"What!" Mush yelled.

"We'se goin' to Tibby's. Don't ya wanna come?"

"Why not." He had to do something to get Catwalk off his mind. They were running down the stairs when someone shouted, " Tibby's is closed."

Someone looked at the clock on the wall. It was quarter until 10. Of course Tibby's would be closed. They close at 9:30. **(This happened to me last night at The Lodge. I was mad!)** Boys were those boys mad. Where could they get a really cheap meal this late at night?

"Lets just head over ta Medda's. She'll give some sandwiches." Jack suggested.

"To Medda's!" They all shouted.

"Catwalk, why don't ya evea go over ta Manhattan wit Mush?" Spot asked.

"He never asked." I replied sadly.

"Well why don't ya go over dare tamorrow?"

"I can't."

"Well why not? He comes here all da time."

"I just can't"

"Tell me NOW!"

"I tell ya when I'm ready."

"When are ya goin' be ready."

"I'll tell ya."

We continue to play poker with the boys, with me in the lead.

"Lookie here boys, a royal flush." I said as I placed my cards on the table.

"Not again." They all murmured.

"Catwalk, please save us all from losing every cent and spend time with your boyfriend." Scraps said. With that said I lunged at him with all my strength. I would have killed him if Spot hadn't pulled me off.

"Catwalk, get a hold of ya self." He said.

"He just insulted me beyond my wildest dreams." I said as another couple of guys came to hold me back.

"I know, I know, but ya can't kill one of out best newsies because he got a little crazy."

I slowly walked away before taking a second glance at Scraps. I walked onto the roof and looking at the stars. My mind couldn't help but wonder to Mush. _I wonder what he's doin' right now_ I thought. **(A.N. I do all that the time! Who doesn't?)**

I was starting to think about not being friends with him then I relised that that would break his heart. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him. I would never do that to him. Suddenly, the door opened and Spot came out.

"Spot, does Jack know if I'm alive?" I asked.

"No." Spot said.

"'Cause if I go to Manhattan, he won't know it's me."

"Oh." He said before walking out of the bunkroom, "Maybe it's time ya pay ya brudder a vist."

"He thinks I'm dead," I replied,

"Prove him wrong."


	6. Chapter 6

**Never Fear, Brooklyn is Here**

**Ch. 6**

I decided today that I would go visit Mush. I decided to take Spot along, just for back up if I met 'them'. I never met 'them', but from what I hear, they're worse than Spot **(though that's hard to imagine)**. Luckily, we didn't run into 'them'.

I didn't know my way around Manhattan, Spot hardly knew either. But somehow, we got to Tibby's. Mush, Kid Blink, and Flight were all sitting in a corner booth, their heads bent together in whispered conversation. Mush turned his head and smiled at me. **(Talk about cheesy, AGAIN)**. Spot and I joined them at the booth.

"What are ya doin' in me neck of da woods?" he asked.

"Seeing ya," I answered. "What does it look like?"

"I don't know."

"Ya remember Spot, right?"

"Duh," Mush replied as the two spit-shook. "Spot, dis is Flight and Blink. They're twins."

"I've met Flight before," Spot said, giving Flight a strange look. Flight shifted his gaze uneasily. Spot turned back to Mush.

"Mind if we stay a while?" Mush nodded.

I ordered a cup of coffee. Spot just settled for coke. After the five of us finished, we headed off to the Manhattan Lodging House.

"Did ya run into 'them'?" Mush asked me as we walked up the stairs.

"Naw, they wouldn't come near me wit Spot by me side." I told him with a smirk on my face. We walked around the Boarding lodge as Mush introduced me to everyone. Then we came to Francis Sullivan a.k.a Jack Kelly a.k.a Cowboy.

"So Jack, I don't see ya for 6 years and dis is how ya treat ya little sister?" I said. He slowly turned around. His eyes narrowed as they fell into mine.

"Ya can't be me sister. She died long time ago." He said shaking his head.

" I didn't die Jack. I'm still here. I talked to ya 3 days ago."

"Dat was you!"

"Can't even remember ya own flesh and blood," I said walking around him, "I feel ashamed ta call me-self a Sullivan." I said walking back to Spot and Mush.

"I thought ya knew about me being a newsie. I knew who ya was, but ya can't remember that little goil that ya dropped off in Brooklyn,"

"How could ya have survived Brooklyn?" Jack asked, "I knew they'd eat ya alive unless ya came to find me. When ya didn't come find me, I thought dat Spot's crew killed ya for comin' on dare turf."

"How dare ya say dat about her!" Spot yelled, "We respect her as if she were our sister and if dis is how ya treat your sister, I don't think dat she diverse to call ya family." Then Spot left. I looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at us. Blink was leaning off of his top bunk to hear every thing, when all of the sudden, he fell off and landed on his back, with his head hitting the ground with a hard thump.

"Willie!" Flight screamed. Flight ran to his brother's side as Jack, Mush and I helped him into a bottom bunk. He had passed out so there was no struggle. Every one loved Blink because he was so funny and defended the weak.

Every one was quiet as we waited for Blink to wake up. As soon as he heard, Spot came back. I took a bandage strip with cold water and held it on his forehead. 5 minutes after I put the cold bandage strip on his head, Blink woke up.

"Where's Josephine?" He asked.

"I'm not Josephine, I'm Joseph," Flight said.

"No your not." Blink was rambling, "Your name is Josephine, and you're my twin sister."

"No, I'm not. I'm your twin brother." Flight said sternly.

"Don't ya remember?" 

"I do," Flight whispered.

"Sing for me Josephine."

Flight was looking around the room. Everyone had herd. Desperate to make Blink stop reveling the secret, Flight sang that lullaby that their mother had sang to them when they were little.

"Hush bye bye, Don't you cry  
Go to sleepy little baby  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses" Flight sang. Everyone could hear her beautiful voice echo across the room. Even people, who didn't even hear what was gong on, stopped to listen to Flight sing.

"Hush bye bye Don't you cry  
Go to sleepy little baby  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses" She continued. Everyone was crowding around her to hear the song better. It was almost like magic. Even Spot, who didn't like that kind of stuff, stopped breathing to hear the lullaby.

"Blacks, and bays, dapples, and grays  
All the pretty little horses  
Blacks, and bays, dapples, and grays  
Coach and six a little horses" She now shut her eyes, not straining to remember the song, but to get everyone around her to go away. But that would never happen. I came closer with Mush at my side as she continued to sing. Mush grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close to him. I looked up and he smiled at me as Flight continued to sing.

"Hush bye bye. Don't you cry  
Go to sleepy little baby  
When you wake you have sweet cake  
And all the pretty little horses" She sang as Spot came even closer to her. I looked at Spot and I could see in his green eyes, he was stunned. No one had ever done that to Spot. Not even when I hit that bird at the harbor with my eyes closed.

"A brown, and gray, black, and bay  
And a coach and six, little horses  
A black, and bay, brown, and gray  
And a coach and six, little horses." Now everyone in the streets stopped what they were doing. Because we were by a window, it was easy to hear. Even the late night Newsies stopped yelling out the headlines to hear Flight. She was incredible.

"Hush you bye, don't you cry  
Oh, you pretty little baby  
Go to sleepy little baby  
Oh you pretty little baby" When she finished, Everyone didn't just go back to do their every day chores. They stayed where they were to see what would happen next. Blink had fallen asleep, so it was expect for his snoring. Spot was the fist one to speck.

"That was amazin'," He told her. Everyone agreed with him as Jack went up to her saying: " Even though you're a goil, we'll let ya stay."

"Thanks," She quietly said.

Then he turned to Mush. "If ya hurt on hair on my sister's head, I'll kill ya," Mush didn't look scared. In fact, he looked like he was the King of New York.

"I would never hurt her," Mush replied, as he gave me a hug. I looked at him and he looked at me and we both laughed.

"Hey Flight, I hope ya brother gets better. He seemed like a pretty nice guy." Spot said before he and I left.

"Thanks," She replied.

"Spot! Ya better get her home safely or I'll soak ya." Mush yelled.

"Keep ya pants on, I'll get her home, don't worry." Spot said.

But Spot was so wrong. He was very wrong.

**lulu belle: She is not a Sue! I already told ya I can't spell!**

MadmButterfly713: Thank ya sooooooooooooooooooo much! Ya don't know how much it means to me. 

**By da way, MadmButterfly713 helped me write dis so thank her to!**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Never Fear, Brooklyn is Here**

**Ch. 7**

As we walked home, I still thought about what Jack had said. Would he really kill Mush if he hurt me? But Mush would never hurt me. I hardly knew him and he seems like the kind of guy that would take care of someone he loved. I whipped my head around because I thought I herd something.

"What was dat?" I asked Spot.

"Nothin'" Spot replied when I herd it again. It sounded like someone running. When all of the sudden someone grabbed me around the waist and ran with me into the nearest alley. Spot turned around and saw that I wasn't there so he looked into the alley where 'they' had put me. I looked up at Spot who looked up at 'them'.

"What do ya want wit her?" Spot asked.

"What do ya think?" Oscar asked.

Spot ran back to the lodging house to get Mush and the other guys, while Oscar and Morris looked at me with a hit of hatred in their eyes.

"What do ya want wit me?" I asked.

"We herd dat ya was goina come live here. We don't like it dat some stupid ass goil is comin' in our area if we can't have her." Morris replied, "So we'se goin' to fix it so no man can have ya." I stood up ready to defend myself when I realized that Oscar was nowhere to be seen. I turned around and Oscar hit me in the stomach. I keeled over in pain. I never hurt so badly in my life. I got up and hit Oscar in the jaw, when Morris came and kicked me in the back, causing me to fall to the ground. Then they both kicked me.

"Not so pretty now are we little miss Brooklyn!" They both yelled at me. I screamed in pain when I thought all hope was lost, I picked up my bruised face to see Mush, Jack, and Spot run into the alley. They soaked them good. I backed into the corner and watched them punch 'them', worse than what they did to me.

"Catwalk! Are ya alright?" Mush asked.

"I'm not sure. I hurt everywhere." I cried to him. Mush then gingerly picked me up and carefully carried me back to the Lodging House, which was 3 blocks away. I moaned as he sped up to try to get me back before I lost too much blood.

"Your gonna be alright, I promise." Mush whispered to me.

"If ya say I will, then I think I will." I quietly tell him. He smiled at me and I knew I was safe.

"Catwalk, what happened?" Jack asked me. I replied him with a moan I didn't even want to relive the moment. I rested my head on Mush's shoulder as we finished the journey to the Lodging House.

"Kloppman! Catwalk's down!" Jack yelled as we walked into the main room.

"What happened?" Kloppman asked.

"We were walkin' back to Brooklyn when we ran into da Delancey brothers and dey soaked her." Spot told him.

"She might have a couple of broken bones or maybe a cracked rib." Kloppman said. Mush still looked worried.

"Will she be alright?" Mush asked.

"Of course,"

Mush carried me to an empty bed and gingerly laid me on it. I looked up at him and smiled to tell him I'd be ok. "I won't leave your side." He told me.

"But ya have ta sell papes," I softly told him.

"I won't leave your side." He repeated. I didn't want him to leave, but I wanted him to go make a living so he could eat and live in the Lodging House. He looked at me as if wanting to say: _Don't make me leave. _

"Kloppman," I moan, as the old man comes at my call, "Mush, has to stay." He nodded his head as I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**MadmButterfly713: I'm sorry about forgetting to mention about Flight. BTW I can make Spot's eyes any color I want!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Never Fear, Brooklyn is Here**

**Ch. 8**

When I finally woke up about 5 hours later, I slowly opened my eyes to see Mush sitting next to me sleeping. I raised my arm up and stroked him from the tips of his eyes to his chin and he woke up with a start and grabbed my arm. I smiled at him as I tried to get up, but it was no use.

"Mush, were is everybody?" I asked.

"Sellin' papes." He told me still smiling.

"Ya smile a lot did ya know dat?" He just smiled even more. Then I tried to get up again but didn't succeed. Mush put his arms around my waist and hoisted me up so I could walk around and get some food. He was walking behind me to make sure I didn't fall. After I changed into a pair of jeans, a white shirt, and black suspenders we walked sown stairs. I was still very, very sore and shouldn't have even been walking but I was starving and I wanted food.

"Are ya ok?" Mush asked as I winced while walking down the stairs.

"I'm fine, really." I told him as I still winced.

"Should I carry ya?"

"Yes." I thankfully said. Without further ado Mush scooped me up into his arms and carried me the rest of the way. Just like the night before, I felt safe in his strong arms. When he put me down at the bottom of the stairs, he softy kissed me on the cheek. I looked up at him with a look of surprise. He just smiled at me and helped me walk to Tibby's. I shook him off saying: "I can do it me self," I playfully told him. He didn't seem to hear and grabbed me around the waist and held me closer. I didn't try to get away but grabbed him around the waist and kissed him back on the cheek. He didn't look surprised but rather satisfied. When we got to Tibby's, I got a cup of coffee and Mush got a cola. It was only 2 cents for the whole day! Now that's a deal.

"If ya wanna go back home, I can walk ya." He told me as we left Tibby's.

"Thanks. I miss da boys back home." I told him, but then I saw the sad look on his face and added "But I'll miss ya more when I'm back home." He laughed as we walked down the street. When we got to the Brooklyn Bridge, he slid his hand into mine and we walked liked that until we got into the middle of the bridge and we met Spot.

"Get ya hand out a hers," Spot said.

"Why?" Mush asked.

"Her brother will kill ya if he finds out,"

"He knows but he don't know,"

"That made no since at all." We all laughed as I kissed Mush on the cheek and left with Spot to get back home.

"Did ya spend da whole day wit 'im?" Spot asked.

"Maybe," I slyly said. "Da ya know what happened ta Flight?"

"Ya, she's back home and Blink is getting' better,"

"Dat's good." We walked in silence for a while until I tripped and Spot had to catch me.

"Ya ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I wince.

"Ya sure? 'Cause I could go get Mush and have him carry ya."

I knew he was joking and I replied: "Oh could ya? I'm much to weak to carry on." We laughed when Mush came out of nowhere and scooped me up in his arms. "I saw ya fall and I thought ya would need ta be carried." He laughed, "Is dat ok?"

"Da ya think?" I replied.

"Yes" So I was carried to the Boarding House while laughing with Spot. By the time we got to the Boarding House, it was getting dark.

"Mush," I whispered, "Do ya wanna stay da night?"

"Sure," He replied as he set me down. I introduced him to all my friends and showed him by bed. "Ya can sleep in da extra bed over dare." I pointed to an empty bed next to mine. "We get up around 7 and after woik, we go down to da harbor or to other parts of New York."

"Yo Catwalk! Do ya and ya boyfriend wanna play poker?" Scraps asked. **(A.N. If ya have any names for da Brooklyn Newsies, I gladly take them, along with some details about them.) **

"Sure, do ya wanna play poker Mush?" I asked.

"Why not." He replied.

"Alright, deal us in Scraps!"

**30 minutes later…**

"I win," Mush said, after we played for a while.

"How did ya win? No one ever beats Catwalk," Scraps asked.

"I learned from Flight, da best poker player in Manhattan,"

We all slowly dragged ourselves to bed. When I felt Mush come up behind me. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and went to bed. I climbed into bed thanking the Lord I didn't break any bones last night, and drifted off into a sleep with dreams about Mush.

**MadmButterfly713: I know! I would love to have him as a boyfriend, right after Change though! LOL! See ya tomorrow**


	9. Chapter 9

**Never Fear, Brooklyn is Here**

**Ch. 9**

When I awoke the next morning I saw Mush still sleeping, so I quietly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. No one else was up yet so I got the bathroom all to myself. I took a quick shower and let my hair air-dry. I grabbed my blue jeans, a faded green shirt and my black suspenders. **(A.N. I really have a black suspenders and I wear them all the time!) **When I got out, Mush had woken and he looked up at me. He didn't seem a day over 16 as he looked at me with his big brown eyes. I smiled at him as I rubbed my side, still sore from the incident. He looked at me with concern as he walked over. I looked over his shoulder and saw Spot shake his head as if to say, _I'll tell Jack. _I looked back at Mush who was inches away and wrapped his arms around my bruised waist. I winced and he let go.  
"Did I hurt ya?" Mush asked. 

"No," I quietly told him. He looked at me and smiled his sweet little smile. I laughed.

"Ya betta' go get dressed," I told him. He left my side and walked into the bathroom. As he walked to the bathroom, Spot walked by with a glint of suspicion is his blue eyes. **(A.N. Are ya happy now Madi!)** I smirked and hit him upside the head. Spot was never suspicious of me because he knew everything about me and I knew everything about him. At least I think I do. I stood there waiting for Mush for about 15 minutes before he came out. He smiled at me and grabbed me around the waist and kissed my cheek.

"Don't ya have ta get back home soon?" I asked.

"Naw. I can stay wit me goil one more day, right?" He replied. I blushed. I was his girl? I've never ever been called that before. We walked together to the distributing stand for **Da Brooklyn Times**. I handed over the 2 bits for my papes as did Mush. We sold papes until noon, that's when we ran out. We talked about every thing under the sun. I told him that Brooklyn isn't as tough as is seems. He told me that Manhattan is pretty quit expect during the newsies strike and the trolley strike. We laughed at every thing.

When we got to the harbor, Spot was already there soakin' up the rays. He laughed at us as we walked in. I sat on the dock as the other boys questioned Mush to see if he was good enough. They were all laughing 10 minutes.

"Ya boys goin' swimming?" I yelled at them.

"Yah, wanna come?" They asked.

"Naw, I'm fine."

"Ya sure, Mush I'll be swimming to,"

"I said no." They left me alone. I was sitting on the dock as the boys all jumped in. I stared at them for a while until Mush came up out of the water as dragged me in.

"Let me go Mush!" I yelled.

"Not until ya get in da water!" He said. I finally gave in a jumped in right after Mush. It was so hot out and the water made your clothes heavier so all the guys had there shirts off, expect for me, for obvious reasons.

I beat them in every race. They kept splashing me, but Mush defined me.

"Just 'cause she beat ya, doesn't mean that ya have ta be mean ta her!" He yelled. But Spot had a different point of view.

"Just 'cause ya in love wit her, doesn't mean ya have to let her win." Spot said. There were many ohhs as I got out of the water to get away. Mush followed me into an alleyway where I was crying.

"What's wrong, Catwalk?" Mush asked.

"I knew dis was gonna happen if we did something. They think ya just a joke. I'm even staring ta wonder if dis is gonna woik out. I've never, in my life had a boy care about me dis much, expect for Spot." I sobbed.

"Catwalk, listen ta me. I care about ya so much and who cares what da other boys think. Let me tell ya somethin', I know dis 'ill woik out 'cause my gut tells me so." Mush hugged me as I still cried. He tilted my head up and wiped away the tears on my face. I smiled at him while he held me tight.

"Do ya mind dat I don't dress up, and get created as a real woman?" I asked.

"Not at all." He replied as he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. My stomach felt like it had a thousand butterflies that wanted to escape but couldn't. I felt cold against his warm, wet body. I pulled away and ran my fingers threw his curly hair. We both laughed when all of the sudden, Spot came into the alleyway.

"Did I interrupt anythin'?" Spot asked.

"Naw. We finished just before ya walked in." Mush said. Spot opened is mouth in shock.

"Do ya need someone ta walk ya home?" I asked Mush.

"Yeah. Spot wanna come?" Mush said.

"Sure, I don't want anything ta happen, if ya know what I mean." Spot replied."

**MadmButterfly713: Change, then Mush. Pens has gotten rude. See ya in Santa Fe. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Never Fear, Brooklyn is Here**

**Ch. 10**

As we walked across the Brooklyn Bridge, Spot was harassing Mush with questions, again. I on the other hand, was walking on the catwalk. They didn't notice me until I yelled at Spot for harassing Mush.

"Stop asking questions, jeez lusize, ya gonna kill 'im." I said before jumping off and landing right in front of them.

"Sorry, I gotta make sure hes good enough for ya." Spot replied.

"And is he?"

"I'm still thinkin'"

"Spot!" I yelled as I hit him.

"Why do ya keep hittin' me?"

"Dis is endlessly entertainin'" Mush laughed. As we continued to walk, Mush slipped his hand into mine. I looked up at him and smiled. Spot must have seen, because he grabbed Mush's right wrist and my left wrist and pulled them apart.

"What did ya do dat for?" I asked, with a hint of my raw attitude built in there.

"I told ya not ta do anythin' I wouldn't do," Spot replied.

"Yeah, ya wouldn't hold a goils hand first, ya'd make out with her first."

"Ohhh!" Mush said. Spot looked annoyed and when Spot is annoyed, things get pretty ugly.

"I would never do dat ta a goil, I respect women," Spot replied. It's true; Spot treats every girl how their brothers would want them to be treated, as if it were me and Spot is my brother. Spot will always be my brother more than Jack.

"Sorry Spot."

"It'll be awhile before I can forgive ya," Spot said like he always did when I gave him sass. We walked the rest of the way in silence. After awhile I fell back with Mush and he slipped his hand into mine, took them to his lips, and lightly kissed my hand. I turned to face him with his sweet little smile on his face.

"Jack I'll find out," I softly told him.

"Who's gonna tell 'im?" He whispered in my ear. I shivered as his hot breath hit my ear. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled his sweet little smile. I laughed and Spot turned around.

"What are ya guys doin'?" Spot asked.

"Talkin' about what were gonna name our kids," I laughed.

"Were gonna name our fist boy Spot," Mush played along.

"He's due in 8 months,"

"WHAT!" Spot yelled. Mush and I keeled over in laughter.

"Ya almost gave me a heat attack!" Spot yelled at us.

"Da key word was almost." I pointed out while still laughing. Mush was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Mush and I were laughing the whole way back. Spot, on the other hand, was still in a bad mood from the dirty, rotten, trick we played.

As we walked into the Lodging House, Jack came walking down the stairs. He took one looked at Spot and looked concerned.

"Spot, what's wrong," He asked.

"On the way here, Catwalk and Mush told me that they were goin' to name their first boy Spot, and that he was due in 8 months." Spot said. Jack took one look at Mush and if looks could kill, Mush would be 6 ft. under.

"You. Got. Her. Pregnant!" Jack yelled at Mush. Mush bolted for the door but Jack was faster. He grabbed him by the neck of the collar.

"Jack! Jack! He didn't touch me!" I screamed. I ran towards Jack and tried to pull him off Mush. "He didn't touch me!"

"Jack. I. Didn't. Touch. Her." Mush said threw clenched teeth.

I ran upstairs to get everybody to help Spot and I pull Jack off Mush. Everyone came rushing down the stairs and pulled Jack off of Mush. I ran over to Mush as soon as I could.

"Are ya ok?" I asked him while cupping his head in my hands.

"I'm fine," Mush replied threw a heavy nosebleed. I turned to Jack who had a nice shiner on his right eye. I gave him an evil glare as I walked up to him; Racetrack and Skittery holding him back. I looked him strait in the eye and slapped in across the face.

"What did ya do dat for? Let me soak 'im, he got ya pregnant." Jack said. I walked back and forth in front of him.

"He. Didn't. Touch. Me." I slowly told him. The look on his face was priceless. It went from relived, to anger, to wanting to kill me. I laughed at him as I walked over to Mush, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on Spot, let's go home." I said before giving Racetrack and Skittery the signal to let Jack go.

**MadmButterfly713: It's not very good because ya were breathing down my neck!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Never Fear, Brooklyn is Here**

**Ch. 11**

When I left the Lodging House I felt good because I, Elizabeth Marie Sullivan, tricked Francis Jack Sullivan. But then I remembered that Mush almost got killed. But Mush could soak 5 guys at once, how could Jack beat him to the ground? My head was swimming with questions.

"Catwalk, are ya alright?" Spot asked as we walked home.

"I'm fine. I just hope Mush gets better." I replied. Mush had gotten a bloody nose and a black eye along with a broken hand. Jack ended up with a black eye and both his hands broken.

"He'll be fine." Spot said. We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we got back to the Brooklyn Lodging House, Spot told everyone what I did. They all laughed.

"I can't believe ya did dat!" Change **(A.N. That's right Madi, he's in here to!) **said with a hit of annoyance in his voice.

"Relax Change, I was just joking." I said. Everyone knew he had a crush on me and didn't approve of me being with Mush.

"I know, but if I was Cowboy, I would kill Mush in a heartbeat if he touched ya." I was getting scared. Change was my friend; he would never hurt someone that I cared about. Right?

"Change, ya joking right?" I asked uneasily.

"Yeah, I wouldn't let anyone hurt ya." He responded.

"I didn't say if ya would hurt me. I asked if ya were goin' ta hurt Mush." I said before walking away to play poker with the other boys. I looked back and saw that Change was looking like he was mentally kicking himself. I laughed and continued walking.

"Deal me in." I said before taking a seat next to Spot. Spot was winning, but not for long.

_**30 minutes later…**_

"I win." I said as I put my cards face up on the table. They all groaned and threw their cards at me. We laughed when Change came up and yelled at everyone for throwing their cards at me.

"What did she do to ya?" Change asked.

"Were just messing around, Change." Spot said, "Besides, she don't need ya help. She got herself and Mush to help her." That's what got Change mad. He stormed away to cool off, which was good because Spot could kill Change if he wanted to. When he left, we all started laughing. I walked to bed and went to sleep where I had a strange dream.

_I was walking on the street where I saw Mush and he was limping. I ran over to him but only to find a knife in his right leg. I pulled it out and a flow of blood came poring out. I tour off part of my shirt and wrapped it around his leg, when he whispered in my ear: "Don't ever forget that I love you with all my heart." Then he died in my arms. I stared to cry when Change came out of an alleyway. _

_"Catwalk, what's wrong?" He asked._

_"Mush, he just died." I cried into his arms. _

_"It's alright," He told me, "He put up a good fight." I quickly pulled away and ran away to The Brooklyn Lodging House, where I found Spot. _

_"Spot!" I screamed, "Spot! He killed Mush!" _

_"Who?" Spot asked me._

_"Change! He came out of an alleyway and told me he killed Mush!" Spot gave me a huge hug then he turned to me. _

_"Get your stuff and get far away from here. I'll come find ya when the time is right." Spot said. I cried harder and did what he told me to do. I ran to Manhattan where Jack was. I ran into his arms still crying._

_"What's wrong?" He asked._

_"Change killed Mush!" I cried, "Spot told me to get far away and to wait for him."_

_"Where did ya last see him." He asked._

_"Right outside of Manhattan." _

_"Stay here. I'll be back soon." I watched him run down the street and then all of the sudden, Change came out of nowhere and stabbed Jack with the same knife he used on Mush. I screamed and woke up sweating. _

I got out of my bed and woke Spot up.

"Spot…Spot wake up," I whispered. He turned over.

"What's wrong?" Spot asked.

"I had a dream that Change killed Mush and then he killed Jack."

"Change is sleepin' go back to bed." He said before rolling back over. I looked over at Change's bed.

"No he's not," I told Spot.

**MadmButterfly713: I know! I was laughin' as I was writein' it! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Never Fear, Brooklyn is Here**

**Ch. 12**

We woke up everybody in the room who all quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs. We ran across the Brooklyn Bridge and asked people who were around if they had seen Change.

"Yeah I saw 'im," An old man told us, "He was mumbling about gettin' what was coming ta some guy called Mush." I turned to Spot who started running the rest of the way to Manhattan where Change was headed.

When we got to Manhattan, we split up so we could cover more ground.

"Did Change have a knife wit 'im?" I asked.

"I think he did. His mother gave it to 'im when his fatha died." Bank Robber told me. My heart stared racing. He could kill Mush if we didn't get to him in time. We went by the alley where I saw Change come out of. It was empty. I ran over to the Lodging House to warn Mush. But I was met by Flight.

"Mush just left," She told me, "Someone came and told 'im ya were in trouble, so he left." I almost cried.

"Is Jack still here?" I asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"Yeah, why?"

"Make sure he stays here. If he leaves, he could die." Was all I told her. I ran as fast as I could toward the Bridge to find Mush, but then I got to that alley where I saw Change come out of, and I herd a voice.

"There's a short cut over here. Come on we need ta get ta her!" It was Change. I stared running to the alley.

"Mush!" I yelled. Mush's shadow turned around then I saw the knife go into his right leg. I screamed as he let out a cry for help, but I saw it this time. I ran as fast as I could to get to him. When I got to his side, I ran my fingers threw his hair and lifted up his head.

"You're going to be alright," I told him as I tore off part of my shirt and wrapped it tightly around his wound. The others herd me screaming and came just in time.

"Carrying 'im ta da Manhattan Lodging House," I quickly told them. They nodded as they picked him up and stared walking as fast as they could to the Manhattan Lodging House. I, on the other hand, went into the alley where I was met by Change. I walked up to him. He was standing up strait and looked very pleased with himself.

"How could ya?" I asked, "Just because I don't like ya like dat, doesn't mean dat ya have ta kill da guy I like."

"I didn't because I didn't want ya ta get hurt. I love ya, Catwalk." **(A.N. I wish!)** He told me. I looked at him and ran to the Lodging House without looking back at him.

When I got there, I ran up the stairs and ran right to Mush's bed. Made my way threw the crowd and went to Mush's side. He had a lot of bandages on his leg and he was in a lot of pain. When he saw me, some of his pain must have gone away because he smiled and motioned for me to come closer. I quickly came closer and bent down. He looked at me as if we just got married. I laughed and stroked his face from his eye to his chin. He smiled his sweet little smile and kissed me. Those stupid butterflies came back only this time they were 10 times bigger. His lips felt hot against my cold lips. I could feel his lips turn into a smile. I pulled away.

"What did he tell ya?" I asked.

"He said that ya were hurt and I needed to come to see ya before ya died. He told me that there was a short cut through the alleyway, that's when ya came, and then he stabbed me. Da ya know why he did dat?" Mush told me.

"He's liked me for a while. I didn't like him back. When Spot told everybody about our trick, he told me he'd kill ya in a heartbeat if he were Jack. I guess he tried ta tonight." Mush just stared at me for a while. I laughed when he screwed up his face to think.

"I was gonna tell ya somethin', but I don't think I should wit Jack right here." Mush told me. I got up to leave, when Mush grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"We need to try at least one night apart wit out my or ya getting' hurt or stayin' out late and havin' ta stay here or in Brooklyn," I laughed as I told him this. He laughed to. I looked to go find Spot but couldn't find him but I found Jack, if Mush wasn't hurt, he would kill him for kissing me in public. I looked back at Mush, he was almost asleep so I slowly slipped my hand out of his and walked away. I turned to Jack, who was laughing.

"What?" I asked as I walked tword the door.

"I have never seen Mush act dis way. I never knew dat me friend would fall for me sista," Jack said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Never Fear, Brooklyn is Here**

**Ch. 13**

When I awoke, I didn't know where I was. I looked around the room and saw most of the Brooklyn Newsies, so I could be in Brooklyn. I slowly got out of bed and walked over to the door that I thought was the bathroom. When I opened the door, I saw Jack. I groaned remembering what happened last night.

"How'd ya sleep last night?" Jack asked as we walked down the stairs to get to the bathroom.

"I slept alright. I totally forgot where I was dis morning." I told him. Jack laughed. I smiled and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my almost brown hair until it was knot free, with took awhile. I felt dirty as I put the same clothes I wore yesterday. I grabbed a washcloth and washed my face until all the dirt had come off, when the door slowly opened and Mush came in. He was limping so I dashed over to help him. He smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I smiled and helped him over to the sink.

"I thought ya left." He told me.

"I would never leave ya, Mush. Ya know dat." I said as he smiled again. I helped him walk around the bathroom.

"Ya don't have ta help me, ya know." He told me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I know, but I want to," I said before I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Catwalk, ya ready" Spot asked as he walked in.

"No," I said before turnig back to Mush, "I'm not gonna leave ya. Ya didn't leave me." Mush smiled and stared for the door. I quickly followed. I looked around the room and saw that all the boys, expect for Spot, had left.

"Are yaw coming'?" Spot asked.

"New. I'm staying' wit Mush." I said before Spot walked out the door without a second glance. I walked over to Mush and ran my fingers threw his curly hair.

"Do ya want me to get ya anythin'?" I asked.

"Can ya get me a sandwich from Tibby's?" He asked. How could I saw no to his face?

"Sure. I'll be right back." I said before walking down the stairs. I nearly tripped when I didn't hold on to the railing. I pushed on the heavy wood door and walked to the diner.

As I walked down the street, I kept seeing the Newsies. I waved and greetings at them. When I got to the diner, I ordered Mush a sandwich and I got a cup coffee. As I sipped my coffee, I looked out the window and saw Change. No one ever did catch him. I went as low as I could in my seat with out touching the dirty floor. I looked up again and saw Change staring back at me. I grabbed the sandwich and ran out of the diner. I ran past him and down the street and into the lodging house. I ran out the creaky stairs and in to the main room. I didn't find Mush. I fainted from shock.

When I awoke, I looked around. I wasn't where I was supposed be.

"It's about time ya woke up." A voice I knew told me. I looked over where the voice had come from and it was Change.

"Where am I?" I asked him. He laughed at my question. I got up and walked over to the door. As quick as lighting, Change shot up from where he was and got in my way.

"Excuse me, I really need to leave." I said. He laughed his evil laugh again.

"I'm sorry m'dear, but ya can't leave." He told me. I was scared out of my mind, but I didn't show it. Change was my friend and now, he has me held hostage in only God knows where. I tried to get around him but he blocked my path.

"Get out of me way." I said threw gritted teeth.

"And if I don't?" Change smirked.

"I'm glad ya asked that." I smiled as I elbowed him in the stomach. As Change keeled over in pain, I punched him right in the nose. When he lifted his bloody head up, I saw anger in his eyes. I smiled as he tried to hit me but he got up too fast and staggered to the other side of the room. I made a mad dash for the door. I didn't look back as I trusted it opened and ran like a deer to the street. When I got outside, everything was dark. Was I passed out for that long?

I looked around to see if I could recognize the street. I quickly walked up the street. I looked around to see if I could see any body I knew. It was full of the usual whores that did there work Queens. I went up to the one wearing the most clothing.

"Could ya tell me what street dis is?" I asked.

"Dis here is 19th." She replied with a slur in her voice.

"Thanks," I told her before running south to Manhattan. 19th was only 30 blocks form the edge of Manhattan and only 33 to the Lodging house. I ran as fast as I could to Manhattan. It took me about an hour to get there with me running.

I stopped in front of the Lodging house and sat down to rest. They were probably all tired of seeing me any way so why should I go in and bother them? I was almost asleep when I herd something from the window above me.

"Do ya think she's alright, Jack?" Mush asked.

"Yeah. She's probably in a hotel for da night." Jack replied. I wanted to shout: I'm down here, but I was just too tired.

"Why don't ya wanna come up?" A voice asked. It was Flight.

"I don't wanna bother ya," I replied.

"Mush and all da other boys are worried about ya."

"Dare are?"

"Why don't ya see for ya self." She said before she walked back in to the house. I got up and followed her into the main room. I quietly listened as I pressed myself against the door.

"I hope she's alright," Racetrack said.

"She's knows how to take care of herself, she'll be alright." Spot told him.

"Catwalk was awesome at poker, but she couldn't beat Flight." **Crutchy said.**

**"Still, I miss the way she laughs." Bumlets said.**

**"Hey, don't say ya miss da way she laughs. Ya haven't kissed her yet and ya never will. I miss the way she gives me butterflies in my stomach" Mush said. I laughed. That's when Mush came over to the door and found me. He pulled me into a tight hug. I melted into his arms as he carried me back into the room. I was so tired I couldn't even stand up. Everyone rushed over to the bed I was placed on. When everyone left, Mush stayed. **

**"Will ya be here in da morning?" He asked. **

**"Yes, and tomorrow, ya comin' to Brooklyn wit me." **

**"Ok. Until tomorrow," He said as he kissed my forehead and left to go to bed. I smiled, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Never Fear, Brooklyn is Here**

**Ch. 14**

When I woke up the next morning, everyone was gettin' ready for the day. I was still wearing the same clothes from 2 days ago. I walked over to a group of boys who were waitin' for everybody else.

"Da youse have anythin' I could wear?" I asked. They studied me for a moment looking me up and down. Then Racetrack threw me a pair of jeans, **(A.N. I looked it up, there were blue jeans back in 1899.) **and a worn out shirt. I went into the bathroom and slipped on the jeans, which fit like a dream. I reached for the shirt when Jack came and stole it. I gave him the evil eye.

"A lady of New York should not limit herself to the dress code of the boys." Jack smart assed me.

"Do I look a 'lady of New York'?" I asked trying to grab the shirt. But it was no use. Jack would always be taller than me. I must have looked sad because Mush limped over here. He grabbed the shirt and threw back at me.

"Thank ya, Mush." I said before fixing my bra. I didn't care if they saw my bra or not. I hastily pulled the shirt over my head and walked out of the bathroom while pulling up my black suspenders. I grabbed a strip of black cloth off of Jack's bed and tied my hair up in it. I went over to Mush who was having trouble getting his socks on. I smiled and grabbed the socks and threw them out the window.

"What did ya do dat for?" He asked while laughing.

"Real men don't wear socks in Brooklyn." I told him, "Ya are going ta be judged beyond ya wildest dreams. I can't let ya get killed."

"But day already looked me over, what else can day do?" I laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"A lot worse." I told him. His eyes grew twice their size as I said those words. "Don't worry, they won't scar ya for life, maybe half at the most." I grabbed Mush by the hand and led him out of the Lodging House.

"We forgot Spot," I yelled and started to run back when Mush grabbed my arm.

"He left early dis morning." Mush told me. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. We walked to part of the way in silence, hand in hand.

"What happened to ya yesterday?" Mush asked with eyes full of concern. I took a deep breath.

"When I was at Tibby's, I saw Change. So I left and went back to da Lodging House. He followed me. I ran up the stairs and ya weren't dare. I fainted. I guess he got me out of the Lodging House and carried me to Queens. When I woke up, I saw him and he wouldn't let me leave. I soaked 'im real good. Ya should be proud. When I left, it was already dark. I went up ta a whore and she told me where I was. I ran ta da Lodging House and collapsed. Flight told me dat all ya were worried about me so I went up stairs and ya found me." I told him. When I looked up at him, he looked like his mother just died. I wiped a tear off of his face and smiled. He smiled back as he picked me up and twirled me around. I laughed when he put me down and pulled me into a kiss. Those stupid butterflies came back as I deepened the kiss. I could feel his lips turn into a smile as I pulled away when the rain came pouring down on us. I laughed and pushed his hair out of his gorgeous brown eyes. I slipped my hand into his and we started walking to the Brooklyn Lodging House.

As we walked along the bridge, I started to get up on the catwalk but Mush pulled me down.

"What am I gonna tell Spot when ya break ya neck?" He asked half laughing.

"Somethin' along da lines of not watchin' me when ya were supposed ta." I told him before staring to run as fast as I could to the end of the bridge. Mush soon caught up with me. We stopped when we reached the end of the bridge.

"Where was Flight dis morning?" I asked.

"She left wit Spot." Mush said. I started running again or else we would have caught our death.

When we got to the Lodging House, I ran up the wooden stairs. I looked down at Mush and smiled.

"Are ya ready?" I asked before we walked into the main room. He nodded his head. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He slipped his hand in mine and we walked in.

"Where have ya been Kitty?" Midget asked.

"Queens." I replied before taking a seat on my bed with Mush at my side.

"What were ya doin' dare?"

"Change took me dare after I fainted, I beat the crap out of 'im though." They clapped.

"Who's da bum ya dragged home?" Bank Robber asked.

"Dis is Mush. Ya don't remember 'im?" I asked.

"Isn't he da guy who is in love wit ya?" I blushed at that comment.

"How did ya know?" Mush asked Bank robber.

"I heard Spot's new gal talkin' about ya." I looked over at Spot who hadn't said a word. He and Flight were in deep conversion with Flight giggling every now and then. I smiled and turned to Mush. He leaned on close to me.

"What dat guy said was true. I love ya wit all me heart." He told me before kissing me. I smiled and deepened the kiss. I herd woops and yells in the background. Mush whooshed them away with his hand and put it behind my back to pull me closer. I pulled away.

"I need to change." I whispered in his ear. I grabbed a pair of jeans and one of Spot's old shirts. Spot was only a year older than me so I could easily fit into his old clothes.

When I went back over to Mush, the boys were questioning him. He looked like he was really uncomfortable.

"Do ya want some dry clothes?" I asked him. The relived look on his face was priceless.

"Yes." He replied.

"I reached under my bed and pulled out a pair of pants that were to big for me and a shirt that Squints, who was 16 but looked 18, had given me. I usually got my clothes from the boys. He took the clothes and walked into the bathroom to change.

"So…does he pass?" I asked.

"Of course, we just like messin' wit his head." Midget replied. As Mush walked out, I ran up to him.

"You passed." I whispered before he gave me a kiss that made my knees go weak.

**Madmbutterfly713: So…did I do good? I'm trying to add Spot Flight stuff. I sorta did in dis chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Never Fear, Brooklyn is Here**

**Ch. 15**

While it was raining outside, Mush, Bank Robber, Midget, Squints, Spot, that hot newsies on the dock who doesn't have a name, Flight and I played poker. **(A.N. 3 words…I NEED NAMES!) **I knew that Flight is the best poker player in Manhattan, but she's never played me before. I looked down at my cards and saw I had a winning hand. But being the best poker player in Brooklyn, I knew I couldn't show my cards on my face. I looked sad and about to cry. I even fooled Spot.

"I win," Flight said before placing her hands over my winnings.

"Wait a minute." I sobbed, "I think I'm the winner." I placed my cards for all to see and took the money, $3.50, and placed it in my pant's pocket. I looked at Mush and smiled. He winked at me.

"I told ya dat she could beat ya." Spot told Flight.

After about fifteen minutes, Flight suggested that we play another round at poker. Flight was smug about the loss at _her_ game. While we were all doing our thing like a chicken wing on a string. Flight stayed by Spot but she was looking really sad and being me, I'd thought I do something about it.

"Hey Mush, can ya get Spot away for about 15 min.?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mush asked.

"I need ta talk ta Flight."

I sat on my lumpy bed while Mush started talking to Spot. A couple minutes later, they left to the down stairs area of the Lodging House. I walked over to Flight and sat down next to her.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Mind ya own business." She said.** (A.N. Flight would never say dat to me. Right Madi?)**

"Spot is me best friend and since you're his new goil, it is my business." Flight looked at me like she wanted to tell me everything. She heisted before taking a deep breath.

"I haven't been sellin' very good lately and I can't afford to eat or stay in the Lodging House wit me brudder."

"I'm so sorry. At least ya brudder is dare for ya. Jack left me here for 6 years. But I'm alright." Flight laughed at what I said.

"Jack never mentioned dat he had a sista, he always talked about his parents being in Santa Fe looking for a ranch."

"Our parents never went to Santa Fe." Flight looked over at Spot and Mush who were laughing.

"Ya lucky ta have Mush. He's really nice." Flight told me. I looked over at them and Mush looked my way and winked. I could feel my cheeks turn hot. I wasn't used to this kind of attention.

"Spot's nice to. He always looks after me." I told her. Flight and I were instantly friends.

"Where do ya usually sell papes?" I asked her.

"Around Central Park, or da boxing rings. What about ya?" She replied.

"Mostly da harbor. I'm famous dare."

"Are ya ladies haven' fun?" Spot asked as he kissed Flight on the cheek.

"We were until ya showed up," I joked before Mush wrapped his arm around my waist. Everyone laughed.

"Ya know what tomorrow is?" Mush asked with a grin on his face.

"I don't know." I laughed as he kissed my forehead.

"It's his birthday." Flight giggled.

"Flight." Mush groaned.

"How old will ya be?" I asked because I didn't know how old he was in the first place.

"17."

"Just one year older dan me," I laughed and kissed him. He pulled me in closer as I ran my fingers threw his hair. When I pulled away, my lips felt swollen and then rain had stopped but it was far to wet to go outside. I lay on my lumpy bed wrapped in Mush's arms, while he kisses the nape of my neck. I smile and give him a hug. _What am I gonna get him for his birthday?_ I kept asking myself. Then I thought of the perfect thing.

* * *

**If you like this story read MadmButterfly713's story! It's 10 times better than this piece of crap.**

**MadmButterfly713: How did I do? Your story is awesome! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Never Fear, Brooklyn is Here**

**Ch. 16**

When I awoke, I was still in Mush's arms. I tried to get out but he just held on tighter. I hit him in the stomach, but his washboard abs blocked my blow. I finally gave up and melted into his strong arms. Mush woke up when I was just getting settled in. He stretched and tightened his grip on me. I smiled as I turned around to kiss him on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Mush." I whispered, "I know it's ya birthday and ya get anythin' ya want on ya birthday, but can ya let me go?" Mush laughed at what I said.

"I don't think so." He whispered back. I almost smacked him then remembered it was his birthday and let out a small groan. He laughed and let go.

"Thank ya," I told him as I climbed out of the lumpy bed. I grabbed a clean faded red shirt and pulled off my dirty one and threw it in the laundry basket that I put in the corner so on Sunday, I can do everyone's laundry, for a price. I know. I'm so nice. I pulled on the red one and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my hair as I thought about how I was gonna give Mush his birthday present. I already knew what I was gonna give him.

"Maybe I could give it to him after dinner." I thought out loud.

"Give what to me after dinner?" Mush asked as he wrapped his arms around my small waist. I smiled and turned around so I was facing him.

"None of your business," I said before slipping out of his arms and walking toward the door. I ran out the door and into the not so busy street. I turned around just as Mush was coming out of the building. I started running around the corner, with Mush at my heals. I ran down to the harbor and dove into the water. As I popped my head out I saw Mush on the dock shacking his head at me. I smiled and started swimming toward the dock. When I got out, I shook my head to get the water out of my hair and to get Mush wet.

"Hey!" He yelled, "It's me birthday!"

"So. No body did nothin' for me on me birthday." I told him as I lay on the dock to dry off. He sat down next to me and laughed. I sat up and smiled.

About an hour later I was dry and got up. I looked over at Mush who had fallen asleep. I decided not to wake him as I walked back to the Lodging House.

"Hey Spot!" I called as I approached the Lodging House.

"What Catwalk?" Was his reply.

"I need a favor."

"What for?"

"Mush's birthday," Spot smiled. I stole his hat as I sat down next to him.

"So…what are ya gonna give da lucky man?" Spot asked.

"Ya hat." I joked before Spot stole his hat back.

"Come on, da suspense is killin' me"

"I didn't know dat suspense was in ya vocabulary."

"Keep ta da subject."

"Promise ya won't laugh."

"I promise." I whispered what I was gonna give Mush in Spot's ear. Spot smiled as I whispered the favor in his ear too. He nodded his head and went to the rooftop. I walked over to my bed and stared at the ceiling until Mush came upstairs.

"Why did ya leave me?" He asked.

"I didn't leave ya." I replied. Which was true I didn't leave him. I let him take a nap.

"Then how come when I woke up, I was alone?"

"I let ya take a nap."

"Ya could have said somethin'" He pouted.

"Ya two are bickerin' like an old married couple!" Blood yelled from across the room. You didn't want to get Blood mad or he would whoop your sorry ass till it bleeds.

"Anyone wanna go ta dinner?" I called. Blood, Bank Robber, the hot Brooklynite, Midget, Squints, Flight and Spot all came running to the door and we were on our way to Martha's. On the way, Mush slipped his hand into mine and we walked the rest of the way like that.

When we got to Martha's, we got a corner booth and started to order. Flight and I each got a cup of coffee and a ham sandwich. Spot and Mush ordered the same thing, a coke and a hot dog. Blood and Bank robber got a salad. The hot Brooklynite got pork and beans. Midget and Squints each got knockwurst. The total was, $0.79.** (A.N. This is the real total. I looked up the prices on everything.)** Since it was Mush's birthday, I paid with my poker money. We laughed and talked while we ate our food.

When we walked out, I saw it was about a half an hour before the sun was gonna set.

"Come on, we gotta go or ya won't get ya present!" I said as I grabbed Mush's arm and ran toward the Lodging House. When we got there, I dragged him up the stairs and onto the roof.

"Happy birthday Mush." I whispered in his ear. Mush's mouth was open from surprise. On the roof were thousands of tiny glass shards of all different sizes dangling from the wires above us. As the sun was setting, the light hit the shards of glass causing rainbows to go every which way. Mush was amazed; hey most guys are by shiny things. He turned to me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me. Butterflies came rushing to my stomach and I deepened the kiss. I ran my fingers **through **his hair. When we pulled apart, we laughed and stared out onto the sunset while the shards of glass caught the light. He pulled me into a hug. I melted into his arms.

"This is the best birthday ever." He whispered into my ear. I smiled and he hugged me tighter. He kissed the nape of my neck. I laughed as the sun set on the perfect day.

When we walked back inside, everyone yelled out catcalls and asked in Mush got anything 'good' for his birthday. All he did was laugh and smile. When I crawled into bed, Mush followed. He gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. We fell asleep like that.

**I take anonymous reviews so don't be a ghostwriter. Hope ya liked dis one. **

**MadamButterfly713: Are ya happy now? I sure am. Thanks for the review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Never Fear, Brooklyn is Here**

**Ch. 17**

When I woke up, I turned over and Mush wasn't there. I quickly got out of bed and put some clean clothes on. As I pulled on my faded green shirt, I saw Spot getting ready to leave.

"Spot!" I called. He turned around to see who called his name.

"What da ya want Kitty? I'se gotta get ta woik." Spot asked.

"Where's Mush?"

"I don't know. He must have left before I woke up." My heart started to race. I ran down the creaky stairs and into the street. Questions began to race through my mind. Why did he leave? Why didn't he say goodbye. What did I do?

I didn't look where I was going as I ran. The only thing on my mind was where Mush was, or wasn't. As I ran, I ran into a lot of people. One lady looked at me like I was a 10 lbs sewer rat. A couple of guys I didn't know, grabbed my ass, I turned around and slapped them before continuing my search.

My muscles throbbed when I crossed the Manhattan/Brooklyn border. I sank onto the statue on Newsies Square. I decided to go sell papes. Hey if I was looking for a Manhattan Newsie, I might as well be one for the day.

As I walked up to the counter, I saw _them. _I haven't seen _them_ since the incident. I casually walked up as if I didn't know _them_.

"20 papes please." I told the fat man behind the counter. The fat man looked at me with spite.

"I need 20 papes!" The fat man called to _them_.

"Here ya go little lady." Oscar said as he handed me my 20 papes.

"Thank ya. Thank ya very much." I said before walking away. I looked over my right shoulder and saw both of _them_ staring at me. It felt a chill went through my very soul.

As I sold the papes, I saw Jack, David and Les. I waved and they walked over. I knew that Jack, David and Les were selling partners.

"Have ya seen Mush today?" I asked.

"I think I saw him on Bottle Alley." My brother told me.

"Thanks!" I yelled as I ran to Bottle Alley. When I got to Bottle Alley, I only saw Blink.

"Have ya seen Mush today?" I asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"Yeah, ya just missed 'im," Blink told me, "He'll be back in about 10 min if ya wanna wait for 'im."

"All right." I said before shouting out the headline. "Scandal in da Mayors Office!"

I sold all my papes in about 15 min and there was still no sign of Mush. I sighed and went to Newsies Square to hang out with the other newsies. I saw Racetrack on his way to the tracks.

"Here's 2 bits," I said as I threw the 2 bits at him, "Use it on the bum odds," He laughed and left. I smiled but that quickly turned into a frown as I saw _them_ walking towards me.

"How did da sellin' go?" Oscar asked me.

"Fine. How did bein' a complete idiot go?" I replied. They laughed as Morris walked around me to my left side. I felt uneasy while this was taking place, but I didn't let it show on my face. I smiled and started to get up but Morris pulled me back down.

"Ya ain't going nowhere," He told me with an evil smirk on his face. I winced as his grip tightens on my arm. They pulled me up and dragged me into an alley way as I scanned the crowd for Mush. I saw him, but I don't think he saw me. I lifted my head up.

"Mush!" I screamed as loud as I could. His head quickly turned in my direction and he came running over. But unfortunate for me, they had heard my scream for Mush. Morris stated to punch me in the stomach and Oscar did the unthinkable. With one hand, he lifted my arms over my head and started to unbutton my shirt. I felt sick to my stomach and kicked Morris in the face, who doubled over in pain. Oscar, on the other hand, had already unbuttoned the first 3 buttons of my shirt. I couldn't move because his body was pressed up against me.

"MUSH!" I screamed louder just as Mush came in. He saw Oscar what Oscar was doing to me and ran over with a clenched fist. He knocked him to the ground and started to punch him harder. I re-buttoned my shirt and walked over to Morris who was still on the ground. I kicked him as hard as I could. Mush ran over to me and held me tight as Oscar and Morris ran out of the alley.

"Did he hurt ya?" Mush asked with eyes full of concern.

"Just a couple of bruises," I said, as I should him my bruised arms. I winced as he touched them lightly.

"Did I hurt ya?" He asked.

"Naw." I replied before kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and kissed me on the lips. I deepened the kiss as he pressed me against the wall.

"Why did ya leave dis mornin'?" I asked between kisses.

"I wanted to sell papes before anyone else so I could spend da rest of da wit ya." He replied.

"Why didn't ya say good-bye?"

"It was way to hard." **(Saying good-bye to someone you love is so hard to say.) **I smiled. I pulled apart and ran my fingers through his hair. I put his hand in mine, and pulled him out of the alley and into the sun. I shielded my eyes from the brightness and we walked to Tibby's to grab some lunch.

**Lib: Thanks. I'm glad you like it.**

**madmButterfly713: Stop being lazy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Never Fear, Brooklyn is Here**

**Ch. 18**

When we got to Tibby's, we sat by Jack, David and Les. Jack and David were talking about why they were newsies and how hard it was while Les was playing with his wooden sword. Mush soon joined in the conversion and I sat and listened.

"Ever since me fadder lost his job at da factory, Les, Sarah, and I woik. Sarah works as a waitress at some hoity toity place. What about ya?" David told us.

"When da lady Catwalk and I lived wit had a baby, we decided to leave so I left her in Brooklyn, while I went to Manhattan. We were born and raised in Queens." As Jack told our story in a nutshell.

"Me fadder almost killed me, so I ran away when I was almost 10, I came to da Lodging House and got a new family," Mush said as I gave him a hug. I never knew he was abused. I felt awful, even though I didn't do anything. I started to cry but he wiped away the tears and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I smiled and ran my fingers **through** his hair. Soon, the waitress came over and took our orders. Mush got a hot dog, I got a salad, Les also got a hot dog, Jack got sauerkraut and David got cake because he can.

While we ate, Flight and Spot joined us. I CAN'T HEAR YA JOE!

"What are ya doin' in me necks of da woods?" Jack asked Spot.

"Eatin'. Duh," Flight answered for Spot. "I live in Manhattan. I'm allowed to. So there." Jack shrugged and moved over in the booth to make room for the two.

"Thank you, Cowboy," Spot said as he playfully hit Jack in the face. Jack hit him right back. Spot huffed. **(I love dat word.)**

"So Catwalk, where was Mush." Spot asked me.

"He left early so he could spend the whole day together." I replied.

"What happened after ya left?"

"I went lookin' for him and I sold a couple a papes. I also met _them_ and _they_ almost raped me," I said calmly. Spot coughed out his drink when I told him this.

"Day did what?" Spot yelled.

"Almost raped me, but no worries, I'm still a virgin." Spot wiped his brow and returned to his drink. I wasn't surprised that Jack didn't care. He would almost always ignore me once he started playing baseball with the boys in the park. I looked over at Mush who was looking at me. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He started kissing my neck when Jack coughed. I turned around.

"Get a room," Jack said as he shook his head at us. I laughed and turned back to Mush. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of Tibby's.

"Where are ya takin' me?" I asked.

"Ya will see." He told me. I laughed as he pulled me into alleyway. He pressed me onto the wall and pressed his lips onto mine. I deepened the kiss as I messed with his hair. I unbuttoned his shirt and ran my hands over his toned chest. He stared to unbutton my shirt when I pulled away and grabbed his hands.

"No," I whispered as he backed away. He seemed to understand because he let me re-button my shirt. As soon as my shirt was buttoned, he put his arms around my waist and kissed me on my neck.

"I love you," He told me in between kisses. I smiled and whispered in his ear: "I know," **(That is my favorite line from Star Wars!) **He soon stopped and grabbed my hand.

"Where to now?" I asked,

"Wouldn't ya like to know." He laughed. I noticed that we were on our way to the Lodging House. When we got there, I saw some of the boys looking out of a small window. I laughed as we walked in and went upstairs.

When we got upstairs, there were many catcalls coming from the boys. I smiled and sat down next to Mush on a random bed.

"What happened to ya?" Racetrack asked me. I looked in his mirror and saw that my hair was messed up and the buttons on my shirt were also messed up.

"Nothin'" I replied with a grin. Everyone laughed as Mush pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

**Lainie: Thanks so much!**

**madmbutterfly713: But being lazy is bad!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Never Fear, Brooklyn is Here**

**Ch. 19**

We all just kinda sat around and talked about everything and nothing until the others arrived. I sat on Mush's lap and was being pulled into a hug. I looked around the musty room Flight was sitting with Spot; they were in deep conversion. I saw Jack with Sarah who was planning their life together. Racetrack was talking to Kid Blink about a horse at the tracks. Bumlets. Skittery, and Pie Eater were play fighting and Pie Eater was losing. Just then, David and Les walked in and we could begin. Les came and sat by us, while David sat by Jack and Sarah.

I was told by Mush that every year, the newsies get together and talk about the stupid crap that was always on their minds. This year's topic: Life After Newsies.

"Race, ya start. What are ya going to do?" Jack asked.

"I plan on getting rich off of gambling and buy a box at Sheepheads Races." Racetrack said, "What about ya?"

"Me," Jack said, "I plan on getting me a ranch in Santa Fe. Blink?"

"I've always wanted to me a doctor." Blink Replied. Everyone laughed.

"I wanna get as far away from here as possible wit Flight at me side," That was Spot. I laughed and leaned back on to Mush.

"I'll go wherever ya go," Flight said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What about ya David?" I asked.

"I wanna be a reporter for the New York Times." He replied, "What about ya?"

I thought about that for a moment. "I wanna get married and live in Brooklyn and have 3 kids," Everybody but Flight laughed.

"So… I want 15." Flight said. Spot's eyes grew 7 times their normal size and I laughed my head off.

"What about ya Skittery?" Pie Eater asked.

"I've always wanted to be a writer." Skittery said. I nodded my head in approval as everyone snickered.

"Well I wanna be a store owner." Bumlets said. I thought that would be a good profession for him.

"Pie Eater, what about ya?" Blink asked.

"I wanna own a bakery." He replied. Everyone laughed.

"Mush, ya haven't said anythin'. Come on tell us." Racetrack said.

"I just wanna find the right goil and marry her, and I wanna start a school for kids who are Newsies so they read the headline." Mush said. I smiled.

"I think ya found da right goil," Blink said,

"No ya think?" I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. I sat in Mush's arms while everyone else talked about how they were going to the money to do all those things. Mush was kissing my hair and I laughed. I turned around to face him.

"As soon as I get enough money," He told me, "I will marry ya and we will live happily ever after."

"I keep ya to ya word," I said before kissing him.

I sat there with Mush as I looked around the room. I had learned a lot from these boys. They were my friends, and more of a family then I had ever known. I looked around the musty room and looked into the eyes of the broken souls that would soon get rebuilt. I laughed and lay in Mush's arms and soon fell asleep in his strong arms.

**The End.**

**Madmbutterfly713: I am not!**

**Madmbutterfly713again: NO! MY GOD NO!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi to all my loyal fans. Just to let you know there will be a sequel to this story. I don't know what it will be called yet. But for now, I'm writing a prequel to Never Fear, Brooklyn is here! Called What will become of the Girl?  It's about Jack and Marie Kelly and Marie's struggle to survive in Brooklyn. Well, it's not much of a struggle if your surround by hot guys' everyday. I just want to thank all of the people who reviewed my story. Hold your applause till the end of the reading!**

**lainie-d**

**madmbutterfly713**

**Lainie**

**Lib**

**lulu belle**

**newsisis4ever**


End file.
